


Progress

by weaselett



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Progress, in five actions.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper/Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Jonathan of Conté, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Thayet jian Wilima, George Cooper/Jonathan of Conté, George Cooper/Thayet jian Wilima, Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



There had always been stories. Servants had whispered, soldiers had gossiped. 

There was nothing open, no grand gestures, no formal weddings, no celebrations. 

Common folk didn’t care and nobles only cared if there was no heir to a line. What folk did in their bed chamber, other folk didn’t much care, unless attention was drawn to it. 

George shared Jon’s bed chamber for two weeks, after Alanna left for the desert, while they took their wobbling steps towards the new Tortall, out of the ashes of Roger’s legacy. 

They took comfort from one another, no need to negotiate for a future, just a warm body and someone who understood the path behind them. George smiled, his dreams whispered of a brighter story, and woke in comfort and easy company. 

He watched as his Johnny worked his way through his grief, as he accepted what he must do. The path he saw he had to take. 

He took pleasure in the nights, the early hours, stolen moments of whispered dreams. There were too few rooms untouched, too few healthy knights who had proven their loyalty, George’s presence was seen as guardian, as protector of a King who needed no such thing. 

The former king and the new king, quite the pair they made, but time for them was short. George smiled as Jon spoke of Thayet’s beauty and intelligence and offered fragments of Alanna’s letters in return. 

George laughed, when he was alone, thinking of how everyone seemed to think they had to make a choice, had to commit to just one path, one partner to hold close. He’d play, he;d be good for a time, he’ll help build the foundations, and above all else, he would wait. 

Patience was a gift that George Cooper had in spades.

-

It was tense, in a way they hadn’t been since their first meeting. 

Thayet hated it. 

There was really no reason, or maybe, she thought, for the briefest moment, but then, there was a very good reason. After all she’d even no sign of interest before, nothing but concern for not hurting a friend’s heart. 

“I think I could have three husbands here.” Buri would laugh herself silly if she could hear her, but she feels she might deserve it. The dance has gone on far too long. 

Alanna stilled, silk skirts swirling around her ankles, cheeks colouring. So easily flustered at times, when she had no shield or sword in hand. It was one of her most charming qualities. 

Thayet laughed and stepped closer before Alanna could pull away, “All different, like the seasons, and even more than I could have dreamed.”

Alanna twitched, tilting her head the little she needed to in order to make eye contact. “I don’t know what people have been telling you….” 

Thayet’s smile widened and she reached out to grasp Alanna’s hand, “In the past, the King’s here had mistresses, just as they do in other kingdoms, and they were just as open about it. That changed, with my Lord’s grandfather, though I always think it’s more because they married for love than any other change.”

“Thayet.”

She brought Alanna’s hand to her lips, the barest of touches, “We couldn’t give you a second wedding, or public fanfare, even if you wanted it, but we can give you our hearts.”

Alanna’s hand trembled, “George said I was silly to think I had to choose.”

“A wise man,” Thayet took a moment to lose herself in that purple gaze that had held her attention since the start. Alanna had given her a way to have what she thought she would never have, had thought of kingdom, people and friend before herself. “Will you be my Knight Husband?”

Alanna laughed, and moved forward, all signs of hesitation gone. 

-

In the bedchamber, wrapped up in George’s arms and calming presence, Thayet wondered at her past self who had thought that Jon was the only partner she could have. The only partner she needed. 

Ruling a country was difficult enough without also seeking to change it, to make things fairer. She and Jon did not always see eye to eye, could not always stand to be in one another’s company. Some days were harder on their partnership than others. 

Tortall was not Saran, but it was not perfect, even it remained her paradise. 

The girl who could not inherit a throne, only good for an arranged marriage, whose mother had died for her beliefs, would wonder at the woman who now wore a crown. The queen who stood equal to her king, in almost all things. 

Jon and Alanna’s voices rose and fell in the neighbouring room, their heated argument continuing, audible though even through the walls and over George’s soft humming. 

“Do you think there will ever be a time when they don’t argue?” Thayet asked, shifting a little to get more comfortable, wrapping her own arms around George’s, drawing him closer against her back. 

George hummed, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, “They wouldn’t be them if they ever stopped.”

“Very true.” Thayet agreed, “I just wish it wasn’t about my choices.”

George huffed a laugh, “You declare an intent to start your own guard, that accepts ladies, and you didn’t expect a fight?”

“I expected a fight with my king, and to win in the end, I did not expect his champion to interfere.” 

“Short sighted,” George teased, “myself, I’m surprised Buri hasn’t weighed in.”

Thayet laughed, “Oh, she’s made her opinion known to me. She intended to just stand and watch me wear Jon down.”

“You’ll still get that, Jon and Alanna aren’t going to settle anything the way they’re going.” 

There was the solid thump of a book being thrown in the other room and Thayet laughed, then winced, hands lowering to rub at her swollen belly. 

“The babe giving you trouble?” George shifted, withdrawing one arm to press a hand against her back, rubbing just the right place. 

“More trouble than the last, so it must be a girl this time.” 

“Taking after her aunt then.” 

“And in ten years the King shall have another battle on his hands.” 

George chuckled and the baby calmed, “I shall look forward to that.” 

-

“I couldn’t wait to meet this little complication.” Jon settled himself into the chair beside Alanna’s, careful not to jostle the baby in his arms too much. The little face was still red, fists flailing occasionally. 

So small, but already as fierce as his mother. 

“Still couldn’t believe I was having a babe so soon.” Alanna corrected, always challenging him. 

“Only you could go into labour in the middle of nowhere while doing your duty to King and country.” Jon teased, idly rocking the baby, the act so automatic after three of his own. 

“He could have timed his entry into the world better.” Alanna agreed, shifting her weight in the chair in a way that Jon was sure she considered subtle.  
“I expected nothing less of the son of the Lioness and the Rogue.” Jon considered Alanna carefully, then decided that discretion was the better part of valour and didn’t ask how she was recovering. Thayet had, after all, thrown a cup at him for asking the same just a week before. “Has he a name?”

Alanna nodded slowly, her gaze dropping from his to look at the baby, “Thom.”

Jon smiled, “Welcome to Tortall, Thom of Pirate’s Swoop.” The baby flailed a fist, opened his eyes briefly, then fell asleep once more. 

“Myles told me you named your third Liam.” Alanna’s soft voice broke the silence and Jon looked up, uncertain for the first time in years.

“We had considered it for Roald, but court expectations made it impossible, we weren’t going to be talked out of it this time.”

Alanna smiled, “He wouldn’t have wanted your heir named after him.” 

“Thayet said he’d have fought us on any being named for him, but he’s dead, so he can’t argue how we honour our debt to his memory.” 

Alanna barked a laugh, rubbing a fist over her eyes, “Shame a prince isn’t likely to be a Shang.” 

Jon mock shuddered, “The court would have a fit.” He looked back down at the face of the sleeping babe for a long moment before he spoke again. “He’s a fine strong baby Alanna.”

Alanna smiled, reaching out to stroke a hand over her son’s forehead, “He takes after George.”

Jon laughed.

-

Court whispers and makes jokes. The people smile on their beautiful king and queen, admire their champion and her steadfast husband. 

Few suspect that the jokes are close to touching the truth. 

Any other time Thayet would have left, headed to the Pirate’s Swoop or to the Riders, but she feels better staying close. He would be able to make excuses for himself if she gave him a reason to misinterpret her absence. 

They have nine beautiful strong children, raised by four parents, through wars and between two homes. They’ve given them all the love they have, all the guidance, and she couldn’t be prouder of them. 

She’d dreamed of the day one of the girls would follow Alanna. They’d thought Jon felt the same, or at least, she and Alanna had. George always seemed to have the best sense of things. 

“What’s Jon done to have you hiding away in here?” George follows Alanna into the chamber. They’d used one of the new corridors, entrances keyed to their magics alone, offering a little extra privacy in the palace that lacks so much of it. 

“Talked Kally out of trying for her shield.” 

Alanna stiffens, reddens and turns to storm out the door, only to be caught by George’s hand on her elbow. 

“Hey now, you’re not really surprised are you?”

Alanna glares, “Don’t you start laddybuck...”

George shakes his head, releases Alanna’s elbow and crosses the room to press a kiss to Thayet’s forehead before taking a seat beside her. For the first time, Thayet can’t help but notice how he’s aged. 

It makes her heart ache, as much as it gives her joy. They have survived so much. 

“The King’s eldest daughter could never be a knight, just as Aly’ll never choose the life.”

George tilts his head at Alanna, raising his eyebrows until Alanna deflated and took her customary place on Thayet’s other side. 

“Politics.” Alanna mutters, her very favourite oath. 

Thayet smiles, leaning into Alanna, “I made my opinion known.”

George smiles, “He offered her something in return.”

Alanna sighs, but makes no comment. Thayet kisses her in gratitude before she answered. “She gets a say in who she marries.”

“More lessons in ruling.” Alanna sounds grim and Thayet shifts closer. “This is why I couldn’t be his queen.” She sighs again, “I haven’t sparred myself the heart ache of royal children.”

“We’ve raised them fully aware of their future.” 

None of them move to make space for Jon on the bed. George knows better. 

“It doesn’t change the fact they will have to marry for politics.” Alanna says, slipping an arm around Thayet to draw her closer. 

Jon sighs, and Thayet notes the same signs of age in him as George. It’s been a hard few years, and the Dominion Jewel has taken it’s toll. It softens her heart, just a little. 

“They’ll have a relationship with their betrothed, before they marry. Kally gets a say, that’s more than any other princess.” 

“She was going to be a knight.” Alanna’s voice is harsh but Jon doesn’t flinch. 

“She’ll be better off this way, she’s more a healer than you were at her age.” Jon’s voice is soft, “She’d wear herself out on the boys, and a princess as the first lady knight after you….we’d have a fight on our hands.”

“We’ll get a knight granddaughter.” George’s voice was soft, “Some other girl will be the first to openly become a knight, and we’ll do what we can for her.”

“Granddaughter.” Thayet repeats, turning her head to consider him. He smiles, tracing a thumb down her cheek.

“There’s weight enough on our babes, and it’s hard enough for the boys with our Jon and Alanna to follow.”

Thayet laughs despite herself and Alanna huffs. “Legends to follow.” She agrees, then reaches out to Jon, allowing him to take her hand. 

One day, a girl of their blood will follow the path they’ve opened up for her. 

With the Gods Blessing they would all live to see it.


End file.
